


Anchored

by Hazzaandloubearforever



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Just my feelings for their love, M/M, Submitted it for a contest and won, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaandloubearforever/pseuds/Hazzaandloubearforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a poem that I submitted into a contest and won! :) It was my opinion of Larry Stylinson! :) ENJOY!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anchored

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I know I haven't posted for awhile! Life has been uber crazy and I recently just lost my father so it's been rough! I promise that I'm still here and I'll submit work soon! I've got a lot of ideas swimming around my brain and they will all be put to paper!! Thank you to all who continue to read my works! :D

To everyone it’s bullshit  
Because they’re forced to conceal their passion  
in a bottomless abyss.

With tattered souls consumed in fire  
it’s no wonder they’re exhausted.  
Inked skin and veiled gazes.  
Stepping on broken glass with  
every word spoken.

Emeralds falling for cobalts.  
Thin lips pressed to supple ones.  
Tan skin melded with pale.

4 years now  
and they’re still running.  
Running for freedom.  
Running for themselves.  
Running for…something.

Anchored down by blinding lights and callous remarks.  
Enough is enough.  
Freedom will come.


End file.
